Ephors of Sparta
Ephors is a historically accurate title used to describe the upper government within Sparta. At the time of Sparta's creation, there were four departments that were headed by one Ephor and one Deputy Ephor: Foreign Affairs, Defense, Internal Affairs, and Economy. On September 20, 2007 the Department of Education was created, thus creating a 5th Ephor. Also on this date, Sparta changed the government system into having two Ephors for each department who were of equal status, as opposed to one Ephor and one Deputy Ephor. On December 11, 2007 the Deputy Ephor positions were reinstated. A sixth department, Commerce, was created on this date to manage Sparta's affairs in the PEPTO Treaty. This lead to there being six Ephors and six Deputy Ephors for a time. On February 28, 2008 a strategic reformation of government lead to the Department of Education merging into the Department of Internal Affairs, and the Department of Commerce merging into the Department of Economy. On October 28, 2010 the Department of Economy was merged into the Department of Defense. This is the system that is in place today. Philoxenia (Foreign Affairs) The Department of Foreign Affairs is the heart of Sparta's diplomatic efforts. Diplomats from Sparta are trained here, and this department also monitors the Embassies and Ambassadors for other Alliances. The current Ephor is Mugiwara. .]] Ephor *Wandmdave: March 19, 2007 - April 5, 2007 *Vanyali: April 5, 2007 - April 19, 2007 *Tapsen: May 31, 2007 - June 16, 2007 *Kenny: June 16, 2007 - July 31, 2007 *Paqua: July 31, 2007 - August 14, 2007 *Kevanovia: August 14, 2007 - October 15, 2007 *Epik High: September 20, 2007 - November 3, 2007 *Kenneth Cole: October 15, 2007 - January 27, 2008 *Lectric: January 27, 2008 - February 28, 2008 *Lavitz: February 28, 2008 - May 31, 2008 *Adrian: May 31, 2008 - October 12, 2008 * SupremeLord: October 13, 2008 - March 8, 2009 *GeorgetheGreat: March 8, 2009 - July 22, 2009 *Seth Muscarella: July 22, 2009 - January 20 2010 *Olaf Styke: 21 January 2010 - April 17 2010 *Seth Muscarella (2): April 17 2010 - September 19 2010 *Unholy: September 20 2010 - February 20 2011 *King Louis the II: March 27 2011 - October 1 2011 *Lukapaka and Tulak: October 2 2011 - November 3 2011 *Wilhelm the Demented: November 4 2011 - January 16 2012 *Adrian: January 17 2012 - March 26 2012 *Silent Spectre: March 27 2012 - May 25 2012 *Yerushalayim: May 26 2012 - September 21 2012 *JayR95: September 22 2012 - March 30, 2013 *Mugiwara: March 31, 2013 - 2013 *DannyTheKiller ended March 22nd 2015 *Cazaric March 22nd 2015 - November 15th, 2015 *Octaviafleur November 15th, 2015 - July 22nd, 2016 *MrGed July 22nd, 2016 - October 14th, 2016 Lykoi (Defense) The Department of Defense is the heart of Sparta's army. All functions of the military run through this department. The current Ephor is JayR95. ]] Ephor *Heather: March 19, 2007 - April 19, 2007 *Vanyali: April 19, 2007 - May 31, 2007 *CliffordA: May 31, 2007 - July 31, 2007 *PatriotOne: July 31, 2007 - September 21, 2007 *Bush 84: September 21, 2007 - October 1, 2007 *Shadowman: September 21, 2007 - October 19, 2007 *Adjikistan: October 1, 2007 - December 11, 2007 *CliffordA (2): October 19, 2007 - November 3, 2007 *Jonathan Flaherty: November 3, 2007 - December 11, 2007 *WandmDave: December 11, 2007 - December 27, 2007 *Johnathan Flaherty (2): December 27, 2007 - May 15, 2008 *Wolve: May 15, 2008 - May 31, 2008 *Darklink7748: May 31, 2008 - August 25, 2008 *Johnathan Flaherty (3): August 25, 2008 - March 8, 2009 *Riffers: March 8, 2009 - April 20, 2009 *Andrewbw: April 20, 2009 - September 10th, 2009 *Lycurgus: September 10, 2009 - January 28 2010 *Hyperion321: January 28, 2010 - 14 March 2010 *Lukapaka: March 15, 2010 - 13 September 2010 *Empress Kiley: September 14, 2010 - 15 October 2010 *Yerushalayim: October 20, 2010 - July 6, 2011 *Silent Spectre July 7, 2011 - January 20th, 2012 *Roquentin January 21th, 2012 - February 21, 2012 *LincolnC February 27, 2012 - March 21, 2012 *Severus Knight March 22, 2012 - September 17, 2012 *Aaditya Sharma September 18, 2012 - April 15, 2013 *JayR95 April 16, 2013 - August 09, 2013 *Severus Knight August 09, 2013 - Feburary 13, 2014 *MetalSnow Feburary 13, 2014 *Jessica Rabbit September 8th, 2015 - Mesoa (Internal Affairs) The Department of Internal Affairs is in charge of all things that are essential to running Sparta. The propaganda department, education department, recruiters, ghostbusters, and others all report to this department. The current Ephor is Faroah. ]] Ephor *Jsermo: March 19, 2007 - September 6, 2007 *Chalky: September 6, 2007 - December 16, 2007 *Legion Gadarene: September 21, 2007 - December 11, 2007 *Lectric: December 16, 2007 - January 27, 2008 *Tulak Hord: January 27, 2008 - February 24, 2008 *Chalky (2): February 24, 2008 - May 31, 2008 *PatriotOne: May 31, 2008 - November 4, 2008 *Auric The Merciless: November 4, 2008 - July 16, 2009 *Wilhelm the Demented: July 16, 2009 - August 31, 2009 *El Coggins: September 6, 2009 - March 26, 2010 *Valek: April 5, 2010 - October 18, 2010 *Wilhelm the Demented (2): October 20, 2010 - November 24, 2010 *PatBrown1413: November 24, 2010 - July 3, 2011 *Holy Empire of Halin: July 5, 2011 - August 13, 2011 *DeathAdder: August 13, 2011 - April 12, 2012 *Pompeius: April 12, 2012 - July 29, 2012 *DeathAdder (2): July 29, 2012 - September 22, 2012 *Tones September 22, 2012 - December 31, 2012 *Faroah January 1, 2013 - *Sephy *JessicaRabbit *CommradeVader July 23rd, 2015 - Aug 26th, 2015 *MrGed - September 4th, 2015 - July 22nd, 2016 *Whitetigger - July 22nd, 2016 - Mastropeia (Economy) The Department of Economy is no longer an Ephor-level department. The Department of Economy managed Sparta's aid efficiency such as technology dealing, monetary aiding, and trade slots. They were in charge of all things financial, and were generally the best numbers people in Sparta. The Village of Mastropeia was merged into the Village of Lykoi in October 2010. ]] Education The Department of Education is no longer an Ephor-level department. Its original purpose was to be in charge of the Spartan Academy, where all new recruits are trained in the Spartan way. It is currently managed by the village of Mesoa. Commerce The Department of Commerce is no longer an Ephor-level department. It originally oversaw Sparta's contributions to the PEPTO treaty. Since Sparta withdrew from the PEPTO treaty, all functions of this department are now managed by the village of Lykoi. Category:Sparta Category:Sparta Government